twistedfandomcom-20200214-history
Danny Desai
p Danny Desai is a 16-year-old alleged sociopath who murdered his Aunt Terra at the age of 11. After he returns home to attend high school, he attempts to reconnect with his two best friends from childhood: Jo and Lacey. He faces new accusations when a classmate is murdered in her home after a party. He is determined to do whatever it takes to clear his name with the help of Jo and Rico. He is portrayed by Avan Jogia. Biography He was best friends with Jo and Lacey since his early childhood. He seems to have had the typical family life with a loving mother and father along with his Aunt Terra who was implied to have been in the picture. However, he soon began acting strange when he was 11 years old, becoming more quiet and mute, as noticed by Jo and Lacey. One day at his house, the two contemplated why there was an abrupt change in his behaviour. Lacey suggested puberty while Jo thought it may have been family problems. While they talked, Danny was watching them from an upstairs window. When Jo and Lacey were playing on the swing set outside, he went inside his house and ended up strangling his Aunt Terra to death with a red jump rope while she was baby-sitting them. He came outside to Lacey and Jo, in a daze, and said that he had no choice and had to. Jo and Lacey soon ended up coming across his Aunt's dead body, severely traumatizing them both. Danny was soon charged and arrested for his Aunt's murder, silently refusing to tell anyone why he did it. He ended up staying five years in a facility before being released at 16. It is said that he became very academically successful while in the center, impressing his high school principal who looked at his records. Five months before his release, his father ended up getting drunk and fell off a yacht to his death. His body was never recovered. He is very charismatic and attractive. Nobody knows if he is a sociopath or not. He might be very good at mimiking emotions(like most sociopaths).Which is why he can get Jo to trust him so quickly. Season One Pilot Jo Masterson wasn't very popular in school. Ever since the accident that happened 5 years ago, she has had constant nightmares about the murder and what happened. In the morning, she got up and ate breakfast in the kitchen. Her parents have been considering taking her for some help. The news reported that her old friend Danny Desai was coming back from custody which did not help at all; she was already starting to forget about everything that happened and having Danny back was certainly of no help to Jo. At school, Lacey Porter, the "popular girl", was with her friends Regina and Sarita. Lacey was also traumatized from when the murder occurred. When Lacey went to talk to Jo, it was a bit awkward considering they went their separate ways since the incident. Lacey was talking to Jo about a party at Regina's place. She denied the request immediately. Later on, Regina, as if flirting, asked Danny to go to the party. He accepted the invitation to go to the party. He went to talk to Jo, asking her if she would go with him, knowing that it would be awkward if he went alone. At the party, Jo got drunk and got crazy; Sarita was forcing Jo to do something she didn't want to so she was hesitating. At that time, Danny and Scott, Sarita's boyfriend were fighting so Danny took Scott by the neck and whispered something into Scott's ear which made Scott scared and backed off. Jo and Danny left and Lacey gave them a ride back home. Danny took Jo home drunk and Lacey took Danny home. Lacey went inside and was eating Blue Ranch potato chips, something that the three loved to eat when they were young. Lacey went to sleep, and Danny got a text from Regina, she told him to go to her house and some fun, he said no, and then she texted back that she claimed to know why he killed her aunt. No one knows what happened after that. He says later that he turned off his cell phone and went to bed. Lacey woke up and left his house. Jo went to his house later, and saw in the news that Regina had been killed. The police noticed that Regina's necklace looked exactly like Danny's aunt's necklace and Regina never took it off yet it was the only thing missing that day. The episode ended when Danny took his picture album and took out a case with his aunt's necklace and picture of him and his aunt when he was young, In the picture, he was looking at his aunt's necklace, the necklace Regina had. Then he opened the case and there was Regina's necklace. Physical Appearance Throughout the series, Danny has distinguished to ap pear in several different outfits. He typically wears a T-shirt or a long-sleeve shirt with the sleeves rolled up— usually a rather tight shirt. At times, he is seen wearing a suit-like outfit. He has long, luscious dark brown, nearly black hair. His hair is usually up, while at home it's down. He has a thin, light black mustache and beard. His eyes are a dark brown. His natural skin tone is a light brown, rather tan color. He's considered very attractive by everybody. He seems in good shape,muscled and handsome. He is known to wear a purple hat and combat boots. He always wears dark clothes. Personality He is very charismatic and convincing. He also has a very good poker face and is a very good liar. He attracts people very easily. TBA-More coming soon! Relationships Jo Masterson Jo is Danny's best friend from childhood but their friendship was ruined when he had killed his aunt when they were kids. When returning to town after five years, Danny tries to reconnect with Jo but she feels that she can't trust him. Feeling that she is the only one who understands him and knows him better than anybody, he regains her trust when protecting her from a guy that was 'having fun' with her while she was drunk at a party. She now believes him in and decides to prove that he is innocent. Jo tells him that, "I couldn't help you five years ago, but I can now." Lacey Porter Lacey and Danny have been friends since childhood. When Danny killed his aunt, Lacey lost her trust in him. When Danny returns to Green Grove five years later, Lacey tries to avoid him since she's popular. He still tries to rekindle their old friendship. Danny might like Lacey more than a friend because they almost kissed in Pilot. They do talk in Grief is a 5 Letter Word and seem to like the same thing. Danny believes Lacey hasn't changed and hates her boyfriend. They seem to have a very strong connection. Karen Desai Karen is Danny's mother. She is struggl ing in her relationship with her son. She wants to help him but he accuses her of neglecting him in his younger years. Nevertheless, she believes that he is innocent. It was revealed that she tried to get the Matersons to have Jo trial for Danny. She had lost her son for 5 years but is trying to have a better relationship with him now. Appearance Season 1 *Pilot *Grief Is a Five Letter Word *PSA De Resistance *Sleeping with the Frenemy *The Fest And The Furious Trivia *He hasn't told anyone the real reason he killed his Aunt Terra. When asked about it by Jo, he insists he couldn't tell because he was protecting her by not telling. He also implies that even if he does tell, it will effect the entire town saying no one will get over it. *He might be a sociopath (sociopaths are very charismatic and good at mimicking emotions)just like Danny. *The necklace Regina wore before she died belonged to Danny's aunt. *He was in juvy for 5 years. *He is very strong and good at fights (he beats up Lacey's boyfriend in Grief is a 5 Letter Word). Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Episodes: